


Fishing for Compliments

by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER/pseuds/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Noctis and Luna getting some much-deserved happiness, in getting to fish together. Major spoilers for the entire game. If you haven't finished that yet, you probably don't want to be reading this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game. Noctis and Luna fishing together in their afterlife together. The world they now reside in is a reflection of Eos, but with some differences (like it being more pretty).

 “Alright, Noct. You have my undivided attention,” Queen Luna finally relented, as she let her husband tug on her hand and take her to this different version of the docks of Altissia.

Altissia had been absolutely lovely in her life—though Luna had only barely gotten a chance to take in the city, what with her failing health and everything with Leviathan happening—but it was even more gorgeous in the afterlife.

There was a glowing white cast to everything now—something that she appreciated, in being a Tenebraen; and there were glowing, floating orbs that raised off of every surface; fortunately they were incorporeal, though.

“What is so great about fishing?”

“Ahh, Luna. I thought you’d never ask.”

And before she could even blink, Luna found herself sitting on her husband’s lap—as they sat at the edge of the water—and he pulled out his fishing rod and began rummaging through his tackle box.

Luna buried her face in her hands, feeling somewhat embarrassed by this.

It wasn’t because she wasn’t used to being this close to Noctis: his touch was her biggest constant and greatest anchor in this new life, after all—but she couldn’t figure out how Noctis thought he was going to be able to catch anything with her being in his way.

Honestly, Luna thought her husband might have been trying to get revenge on her, for having always made excuses as to why she couldn’t watch him fish until now.

“Okay, Luna,” Noctis said, as he pulled out a Whiskers Tonberry and put it onto the line.

He then took a moment to stroke Luna’s face—to presumably let her know that even while he was doing his favorite pass-time, she still was what he wanted most in the world.

And Luna may or may not have leaned into his touch and purred, ever so slightly.

“Do you think I should use the tonberry, or the chocolate fish lure? Because if I’m going for bass, I-”

The former oracle threw her arms up into the air and shifted away from Noctis some—who grinned, damn him; was he going to try and torture her by making her watch him do this for hours? _—_ and let her feet fall into the deliciously warm eddies just beneath her feet.

 “Does it matter, Noctis? We’re in paradise. You’ll probably be able to catch any fish you want in a second flat, no matter what you do.”

At that, the King pouted, to which Luna felt the slightest bit bad about, so she ended up happily telling him to use the chocolate one—because what kind of girl didn’t like that sweet?—and spurred him onward.

It took a bit longer than Luna had initially guessed for Noctis to get a bite.

Not by much—about two seconds, and then it took somewhere close to three for him to reel it in—but it was still more work than Luna would’ve thought in this perfection.

The queen watched the muscles in Noctis’ shoulders and arms ripple the entire time that he tried to maneuver the fish, and she could suddenly, perhaps, see why Noctis was so deadest on doing this—despite the fact that they could’ve just snapped their fingers and gotten whatever they wanted.

That, and the fact that Noctis just truly loved fishing and wanted to be doing this, of course.

The moment that Noctis almost had the bass in his hands, the amphibian became enveloped in a white light—before disappearing and then reappearing already cooked as their meal.

Truthfully, Luna couldn’t have been happier for this. She didn’t know if the fish they ate in this world were alive before they got them, but she would have preferred for them not to be.

And she for sure wouldn’t have wanted to see Noctis kill the creature in front of her… even if some primitive part of her may have been turned on by the slightest idea of it.

Noctis was beaming at Luna wildly now—and he left swiftly, to grab the plates that had just materialized in front of them.

Both of them clinked wine glasses together, and took a swig of their drinks over the fine china and then they ate.

“Okay,” Luna admitted. “Maybe I can see why you like doing this so much. You had great form, Noctis… and I think you really caught the best of the best and it tastes great.”

In fact, Luna could almost now understand why Gladiolus had once tried to get the freshest ingredients to try and improve upon Cup Noodle, according to Noctis.

Surprisingly, though, that didn’t seem to be where Noctis’ head was at at all, though.

Luna had thought that he’d been gloating in his skill before, but now he seemed startlingly serious as he leaned forward and took her hand in his own.

Noctis’ meal was left pretty much untouched to the left of him at this point, and Luna couldn’t help thinking it was blasphemy and she gaped.

“That’s all well and good, Luna, but to be honest… The real reason I liked to fish back then was because I felt connected to you in doing so. You were always so caught up in your duty… And I knew that I’d promised you I would fulfill my own—even though I didn’t know what it was—that I began thinking about hunters and gatherers: that to get where you were, humanity must have started from _somewhere_.

“I couldn’t see you, but I thought that maybe—just maybe—I was doing something great, in fulfilling an old sacred duty while you lived out your new and important one.”

Well, Luna hadn’t been expecting _that_. And she now felt herself blushing like a school girl, as she took in her husband’s comments and ran her fingers over the back of his hand.

She was sort of surprised by his honesty, because the last time they’d talked in-depth about his life before their afterlife, Noctis had been very shy about it—as he’d waited for her to judge the photo.

And now… now he was being so open and sincere.

Luna thought that she probably owed him something big on her part, but she was at a loss on what to say.

So oddly enough, she ended up admitting one of her big and dark secrets and laughing about it. “When I was young… I couldn’t handle the idea of people catching fish and then killing them for me to eat. So Gentiana told me through some sort of magic, that fish disappear the moment you catch them—and go back to the sea—but Barbie dolls appear where they were at, take on the fish’s appearance, and that really we eat those insentient things when eating ‘fish’.”

At that, Noctis began guffawing hysterically and Luna could hardly blame him.

Even Luna—the scary young oracle, who had known about both her and Noctis’ fated deaths at a young age—hadn’t been able to handle fish dying, and so Gentiana had lied to her to make her feel better.

Noctis caught Luna’s face between his palms, just before she’d been about to try and hide it in her humiliation.

And smoothing some of her hair out of her face, and resting his forehead against her own, Noctis simply whispered, “Gods, I love you. That story’s just hilarious… But worry not, Luna. I don’t think you’re going to have to feel guilty about killing fish and eating them here. Because it seems like we’re actually eating light, or something—that really is a bit scary—but whatever.

“Hmm… I guess not,” Luna agreed, as she tried to use her Oracle powers to discern if Noctis was right about his guess or not.

But deciding that she’d rather just not know, and bask in the moment, Luna tapped on his mouth three times—to let Noct know he still owed her for taking away from her favorite book with a three-word title for this—and brought her lips to his, just as the sun set in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, my sister told me that the fish we ate were actually Barbies, so I wouldn’t be sad about the truth. So I used that for some inspiration here. LOL.
> 
> Also, I’ve spent more time fishing in this game then I would care to admit.


End file.
